familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986)
Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) aka Flossie Skinner. She was a housewife. (b. February 03, 1901; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. February 08, 1986; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Algernon Skinner (1867-1943) *Mary Canfield (1875-?) Her father was from Sullivan County, New York and he worked for the railroad and he followed the railroad down to Jersey City. Algernon later married Nora Belle Piatt from Westbrookville, New York after Mamie died. Siblings Florence has at least three siblings *Hattie Skinner *Winifred Skinner (1899-1993), who married George Francis McManus I (1896-1989) *Robert Skinner One of the siblings, either Robert or Hattie may have been institutionalized. Marriage On March 26, 1920 in the Borough Hall, in the Bronx, New York she married Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) a freight handler for the American Railway Express Company. They lived in Jersey City and had four children together, but their lives were somewhat tragic and marked by poverty. Even though they were very poor, they were generous their whole lives. First child Louis Julius Freudenberg II (1922-1986) was the first born and he was drafted into the Army in 1941 but was discharged for having flat feet. He later had a child with Margaret Piatt. Marge was from Westbrookville, New York but had come down to live with the Freudenbergs in Jersey City. Louis became a recluse later in life and never left his home and never cut his hair, he is buried in the New Jersey Veteran's Memorial Cemetery in North Hanover Township, New Jersey. Their child was called Margie and she may have moved to the state of Washington with her mother when she got older. Second child Eugene Freudenberg II (1924-1945) was the second child, and he died on January 24, 1945 in Luzon in the Phillipines during World War II. They thought he was Jewish and buried him with a Star of David, he was buried in the Phillipines but the body was later reinterred in Beverly, New Jersey at the National Cemetery. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) was the next child; he is still alive as of this writing and living in Florida. Arthur has several children living in New Jersey. Third child Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg (1937-1995) aka Wimpy Freudenberg, was the third child, and he fell from a window as a child and landed on a wrought iron fence on the spikes that prevent people from climbing over them. He lived but never recovered completely. Around June or July 1941 Ralph was set on fire by neighborhood kids. The details are different depending on whose version of the story you hear, and the details will be made clear when the newspaper story is found in the Jersey Journal. In June of 1957 Ralph inherited $3,000 from the estate of Ralph Kohlman, his namesake. Ralph Kohlman was married to his aunt and that side of the family was well off. In 1993 Ralph was declared an incompetent and was hospitalized for renal failure. When he was dying they tried to find his brother, Arthur, in Keansburg, but Arthur had moved to Florida. When Ralph died they buried him in an unmarked pauper's grave in Holy Cross Cemetery, North Arlington, New Jersey. Death of husband Eugene, her husband died on March 30, 1956 of emphysema related to his smoking and he is buried in his parent's plot in Flower Hill Cemetery in North Bergen, New Jersey. Dating Florence started dating a man named James Hunter and he died sometime in the 1970s at her house on Beacon Avenue. Death Florence died on February 08, 1986 and is buried in Holy Cross Cemetery, North Arlington, New Jersey. It is not clear who the other people in the grave are. The plot is owned by Lillian Ruks. External links *Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) at Findagrave *Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) at Familysearch *Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) at Geni Images Image:Skinner Florence 034a.gif|1924-1930 circa Image:Skinner-Florence 34.jpg|1924 Image:Skinner-Florence 076a.jpg|1926 Image:Skinner-Florence 088a.jpg|1930 in Columbia Park, Jersey City, New Jersey on August 26, 1930 File:Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) Freudenberg at 134 Beacon Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey in 1933.png|1933 File:1940 census Freudenberg-Eugene.jpg|1940 census Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Holy Cross Cemetery, North Arlington, New Jersey